Shall we dance?
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: Gereja sedang mengadakan pesta bertopeng. Masing-masing orang harus memilih pasangan. Tapi Landkarte mempunyai ide licik agar Ea berpasangan dengan dia. Author sucks at summary.


**Author note: Hi Minna-san. Aku kembali dengan membawa hint Yaoi tapi masih bisa dibilang bukan hint. Jd bagi yang polos (bukan fujoshi) silahkan keluar dari fic ini. **

**Warning: OOC**

**Disclaimer: 07 ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara**

* * *

**o0o~Shall we dance?~o0o**

* * *

"Ea~~" ucap Landkarte sambil memeluk Ea. Spontan saja, Ea lansung menghindar. "Jahat..."

"Apa maumu?"

"Nanti malam, ada pesta bertopeng."

"Oh... Aku enggak ikut." Ea hampir saja mau pergi ke dalam Book of Hades ketika Landkarte tiba-tiba menarik tangannya agar tak bisa pergi.

"Ehh? Tapi itu wajib diikuti, Ea." Landkarte membuat puppy eyes karena dia tahu, Ea tak mungkin bisa menolak puppy eyes-nya.

"Baik… Aku ikut."

"YAYY!" Landkarte bersorak gembira.

"Tapi... aku tidak tahu caranya berdansa." Ada warna merah di pipi Ea.

"Awwwww..." Zehel tak sengaja bilang. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendapat hadiah death glare dari Ea serta gamparan (tanpa) sayang dari yang bersangkutan hingga babak belur.

**/**_Untung aku belum sempet bilang 'awww'. Kalau aku bilang, pasti aku sudah mati seperti Zehel_,**/** batin Landkarte ngeri.

"Ea..." Viatlark memanggil Ea sebelum ia berhasil membunuh Zehel. "Kamu 'kan enggak bisa dansa. Mau aku ajari?" Ea hanya mengangguk setuju.

Sementara Ea diajari Viatlark, Profe memanggil Landkarte.

"Landkarte," sapa Profe melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa~?" Landkarte tersenyum manis.

"Kamu tahu 'kan kalau kita perlu menemukan pasangan untuk berdansa?" Landkarte mengangguk.

"Sudah ketemu pasangannya?"

"Belum~"  
**/**_Tunggu... brarti Ea juga harus cari pasangan juga? Hmm... aku harus mencari cara biar tidak ada orang yang mengambil Ea dariku._**/**

"Profe... trima kasih atas infonya. Aku akan mencari pasangan. Ja~" Profe terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah Landkarte.

* * *

**Sementara itu, di tempat Landkarte…**

"-te." Zehel memanggil Landkarte.

"Landkarte." Zehel melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Landkarte.

"Ea dicium oleh perempuan!"

"APA?"

"Akhirnya kamu jawab juga."

"Ada apa?" Landkarte tersenyum manis walaupun sebenarnya, dia ingin menghajar Zehel.

"Gini... Kamu tidak ingin 'kan kalau Ea dapat pasangan perempuan?" Landkarte mengangguk. "Jadi..." Zehel memberikan Landkarte bungkusan dan Landkarte membukanya, "…kamu pakai baju itu." Zehel menyeringai.

"Ini... baju perempuan."

"Iya... Kamu pakai dan bertingkah seperti perempuan dan ajak Ea untuk berdansa denganmu."

"Untuk pertama kali, aku setuju denganmu." Landkarte berlari ke kamarnya dan Zehel tersenyum jahat.

"Zehel..." Relikt menepuk pundaknya. "Kamu kenapa kok tertawa sampai guling-guling di lantai?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Relikt. Nanti kamu lihat saja di pesta." Relikt hanya terbengong-bengong. **/**_Hmm... Aku rasa Zehel sudah gila_,**/**batinnya pasrah sambil menatap Fest. Fest memberikan sinyal yang berbunyi 'Zehel sudah gila.' seperti dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Relikt sekarang ini.

* * *

**Dan di tempat Ea…**

"Kemudian, kakimu maju ke depan." Ea melakukan sesuai dengan perintah Viatlark.

"Viatlark... Bagaimana kamu bisa berdansa?"

"Waktu aku kecil, aku sudah diajari oleh Kakakku."

"Oh..." Tak sengaja Ea menginjak kaki Vialtrak. "M-maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa, pemula banyak melakukan kesalahan."

Ea banyak melakukan kesalahan karena ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. "Landkarte... Bisakah kamu berhenti menatapku seperti itu?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Ea hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah Landkarte sementara Viatlark hanya tersenyum.

"Ea... Bagaimana jika aku contohkan cara berdansa?" Ea hanya mengangguk setuju. "Sekarang, tinggal cari pasangan untuk memberimu contoh." Kebetulan pula, Profe lewat. "Profe!"

"Iya?" Profe tersenyum manis.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja."

"Errr... Begini... Aku mau memberi contoh kepada Ea tentang caranya berdansa, jadi... Bolehkah aku berdansa denganmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dan... Ea... Kamu ikutin ya." Ea mengangguk. "Tapi.. Aku dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Landkarte," jawab Profe dan Viatlark bersamaan. Sebelum Ea sempat protes, Landkarte sudah menjawabnya. "OKE~~"  
Akhirnya Ea terpaksa berdansa dengan Landkarte dan tepat pukul 5 sore, Ea sudah bisa berdansa dengan lancar.

* * *

Malamnya, Ea dan para Ghost lainnya (kecuali Landkarte) sudah berada di ruang dansa, tentunya memakai topeng.

"Relikt..."

"Iya?"

"Dimana Landkarte?"

Relikt melihat ke kanan dan kiri. "Dimana Landkarte?" Ea langsung face palm. Ditanya malah balas tanya. Ea melihat ke kanan dan kirinya hingga akhirnya pipinya merah merona melihat seorang gadis berambut oranye dan bermata hijau. Ea berjalan ke arah perempuan itu.

"Permisi, Nona. Maukah anda berdansa dengan saya?" Ea mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja." Perempuan itu menerima tangan Ea. Selama berdansa, Ea merasakan bahwa dia tahu perempuan ini—tetapi ia memilih mengabaikannya.

"Siapa nama Anda?"

"Namaku... Anna." Cewek itu tersenyum manis yang berhasil membuat pipi Ea merah.

"Nama yang indah."

* * *

**-Di tempat Profe dan Vialtrak-**

"Profe..." Viatlark mencolek pundak Profe. "Gadis itu." Viatlark menunjuk ke arah Ea dan Anna.

"Iya... Viatlark." Profe ingin ber-fangirling ria.

* * *

**-Kembali ke tempat Ea-**

Musik berhenti bermain, tanda bahwa acara telah selesai.  
"Profe... gadis itu a-a-adalah... Landkarte bukan?" Profe mengangguk dan tersenyum manis dan semua mata tertuju ke arah Zehel yang sejak tadi tertawa kecil.

"Zehel... Kau merencanakan itu?" Fest dan Relikt bertanya di saat yang bersamaan sementara Zehel hanya tersenyum ala anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Semua orang menghajar Zehel akan idenya yang usil.

* * *

**-Esok harinya-**

"Relikt..." Landkarte memanggilnya. "Belakangan ini Ea menjauhiku. Apa yang aku lakukan padanya sampai dia menjauhiku?"

Relikt hanya menggeleng dan membuat Landkarte patah semangat. Sementara Profe hanya tersenyum.

"Mungkin... Zehel memberitahu sesuatu ke Ea." Jawaban Fest berhasil membuat Zehel mendapatkan death glare dari Landkarte. Zehel langsung memukul Fest dengan sabitnya dan membuat Fest pingsan. Relikt hanya menghela nafas melihat mereka berdua bertengkar lagi. /Apakah mungkin akan ada hari tanpa mereka bertengkar?/

Di balik pintu, ada Ea yang mengintip bersama dengan pipinya yang masih merah mengingat hari itu.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Ea berniat untuk mencari gadis itu untuk menyatakan cintanya.

"Anna... Anna... Anna..." Ea menemukan gadis itu dengan mata yang membelalak kaget. Gadis itu melepas topengnya dan ternyata itu adalah Landkarte.

"I-I-I-Itu..."

"Yupp... Ea. Gadis itu adalah Landkarte." Zehel muncul entah darimana dan Ea pingsan karena kaget mendengar itu. /Anna adalah cowok? Dan dia adalah Landkarte? Jadi... cinta pertamaku adalah Landkarte? Orang yang merebut hatiku adalah Landkarte? Untung aku blum menyatakan cintaku./

"Oi... Ea... E-" Zehel dipukul oleh Fest.

"APA-APAAN YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA EA? ZEHEL!"

"Bukan... Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Kami akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu nanti." Zehel menelan ludah, merasakan ada aura yang ingin membunuhnya di belakang Fest dan Viatlark.

"T-T-Tunggu… Biar aku jelaskan. Tunggu.. Viatlark, Fest. I-I-Itu berbahaya. ARGGHHHH! AHHH!"

Sejak hari itu.. Ea berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjauhi Landkarte.

* * *

**Author note: Ok, itu fic saya tentang Landkarte dan Ea. Please reviews. Klo membosankan, maaf ya.**


End file.
